Golf club shafts were originally made from wood and eventually steel. More modern golf clubs designs, however, often use club shafts made from materials such as graphite or titanium. Such materials are particularly common in drivers. The use of such materials provides performance advantages for the golfer, in that the club shaft is more flexible and/or lighter in weight. Both of these characteristics will typically lead to improved club head speed.
Golf club shafts made from graphite or titanium are significantly more expensive to make that club shafts made from wood or steel. Moreover, such club shafts are more prone to being broken, bent, or otherwise damaged. This is especially true when the golf clubs are being transported from one location to another by car or by airplane.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple and lightweight golf club shaft protection device for protecting expensive and relatively fragile club shafts when the golf clubs are being transported.